


Stargazing, $26 a Ticket

by newbie93



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fitzsimmons Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie93/pseuds/newbie93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble for Day 1 of Fitzsimmons Week (Summer Edition)</p>
<p>Day 1 Prompt= Stargazing</p>
<p>Takes place after the events in "Turn, Turn, Turn" and before these two peas found themselves in a pod at the bottom of the ocean.</p>
<p>Don't own the characters and all grammatical/written errors are my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing, $26 a Ticket

Twenty minutes into the tour she regrets having convinced Fitz to come with her. He’s slouched next to her on the bench mumbling about all the things he’d rather be doing, listing all of the things he’d rather spend 26 dollars on, and complaining about the sun’s harsh rays. She’s lost count of how many times he’s said something along the lines of, “You yourself called me pasty, so why would you drag me along on this sorry excuse of an excursion on our day off?”

She does her best to tune him out and listen to their guide, a pimply teenager who’s nasally voice somehow makes him seem less interested in the tour than the Scottish man beside her, but she can see Fitz’s hand inching towards his pocket where she knows he’s hidden a localized EMP. She snatches his arm before it can go any further and gives him her best Agent May glare. Instead of vocalizing her irritation, she hopes that her eyes convey the fact that she knows he’s trying to short out the bus’s speakers and that if he knows what’s good for him he’ll restrain himself. The telepathic bond Skye seems to think they share is successful again because he crosses his arms with an accompanying huff and mutters, “I would have been doing this whole bus a favor. The kid sounds like nails on a bloody chalkboard.”

They make it another 10 minutes before she finally snaps. She’d taken her eyes off of him for seconds, a minute at most, to peer over the bus railing at the building marked in red on the map and in that time Fitz had dismantled the hand-held audio device that she’d rented at the start of the tour. She glances down and sees wires sticking out, the receiver dangling pathetically from the plastic it was meant to be hooked up to, with Fitz poking and prodding the gadget with irritation.

“Fitz will you please stop acting like a petulant child and sit still!” She’s not entirely sure what decibel she’s speaking at but she is vaguely aware of the fact that it must be loud enough for Fitz’s hands to twitch towards his ears. “Stop complaining. Stop touching any electric device within reach and stop trying to make everyone as miserable as you are!” He opens his mouth, no doubt with a defensive retort, but she stops him before he can say anything. “No. I mean it Fitz. One day, all I asked was to have one day where I didn’t have to think about aliens or Hydra or the fact that for six minutes I thought you were dead.” She’s definitely yelling now but doesn’t care enough to stop. She’s been calm and collected since joining this flying circus and if Fitz can complain about anything and everything, she’s more than entitled to a 2-minute meltdown.

“Miss. Excuse me! Will the yelling British lady please sit back in her seat and refrain from disrupting the tour!” She’s still glaring at Fitz when she realizes that she’s actually glaring down at him. It takes a few seconds for it to click that she must be the, “British lady,” being chastised over the speakers and when she looks up she sees the entire bus deck staring at her. The guide motions for her to sit down and she immediately obeys, covering her face in mortification and pointedly avoiding the curious gazes of those around her.

Her head is in her hands and she does what she can to control her breathing but she knows that she’s one errant thought away from wracking sobs. She refuses to look up until she feels a hesitant touch on her shoulder. Her eyes meet Fitz’s own and she almost crumbles at the look of concern that adorns his face. “Jemma?” Their bond, telepathic or not, is as strong as ever and whatever thoughts she doesn’t have the strength to vocalize must be clear as day to him because a look of understanding crosses his face. The same look must appear on her own face as she herself realizes that she doesn’t need to voice her fears because he likely shares them. He gives her a small smile and squeezes her shoulder before dropping his hands into his lap and quickly fixing the receiver. He places it back with the accompanying headset and turns to face her fully.

“Alright, for the rest of this tour I’ll behave. I’ll take however many pictures you want, I’ll listen to every word ‘Mikey with the Mike’ says, and I won’t complain one bit.” He must catch the skeptical look she throws at him because he places a hand on her own and suddenly looks more sincere than he had even seconds before. “Honest Jem. It’s your day and I’ll do whatever you want. Seriously, anything. You have my undivided attent… Oh my god.” His mouth drops open and Jemma watches with fascination as his face goes from its normal hue to a startling shade of red. She gets a little worried when he starts sputtering and looks over her shoulder at whatever he’s gaping at. The paparazzi are easy to a spot but it takes her a minute to notice what, or rather who, has managed to gain their attention and make Fitz speechless.

She lets out a moan as she rests her head on the seat in front of her. “Oh no…”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“I mean she’s obviously not just a pretty face, she has an Ivy League education for god’s sake, but wow, WOW, is she pretty.” Fitz hasn’t taken a breath in 10 minutes and it doesn’t seem as though he’ll stop talking anytime soon. “Which is fitting because the character is obviously meant to be the whole package, you know this we’ve had this conversation before. Brains and beauty. A stunning mind and face. But let me tell you Jemma, those films didn’t do her justice because, wow. She’s gorgeous. A great choice for one of the best heroines in literature.”

At this point Jemma is weighing the pros and cons of simply jumping off the second deck of the bus and running in the opposite direction. The only pro is escaping Fitz’s enamored ramblings but she thinks it far outweighs the numerous cons she’s come up with. She almost wishes he was still complaining rather than gushing in appreciation. She’s heard most of this speech before but it’s become roughly 100 times more unbearable now that he’s seen his actress crush in person. She doesn’t even bother interrupting because she’s made that mistake before and ended up spending an hour listening to him explaining in detail that, while yes, he is attracted to the actress, it’s the character that made him attend 8 consecutive midnight showings of the franchise. The actress is pretty but the character is gorgeous. The actress is smart but the character is genius. He’s been obsessed with her for as long as she can remember and has spent years detailing every attribute that makes her the perfect girl. She knows exactly where his speech is going, she usually does, so she focuses on the map and does her best to tune him out.

“…though I reckon you’d have made a better Hermione to be honest.”

Her head whips towards him at this and she’s certain her face looks as though he’s just read her a passage of War and Peace in Mandarin. “What?!” It comes out louder than she intended and the guide gives her a pointed look, a warning if she’s being honest, while Fitz jumps in surprise beside her. She’s staring at him and wonders if his pink face is a result of too much time in the sun or embarrassment. She assumes it’s the latter but he proves her wrong by shaking his head in exasperation and expanding on his statement.

“Brains and beauty Jem, not even Emma Watson can beat you on those fronts. Oh look it’s Al Pacino’s house!”

He leans over her to get a better view, completely unaware of the astonished look on her face and starts chattering about the fun facts he’s learned about The Godfather over the years. She can feel the slow grin that takes over her face and can’t help herself from leaning into him and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. He pauses in the middle of his truly awful Marlon Brando impression and she is satisfied in knowing that this time his red ears are definitely not the result of sunburn. She shoots him a smile when he looks at her and then turns her attention back to the complementary Star-Map given to them at the start of the tour. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they return to their bus later that evening, and Skye suggests having a team movie-night, Jemma doesn’t hesitate to agree with Fitz’s suggestion of a Harry Potter marathon.


End file.
